Worthy of My Love
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "She's forceful when she rolls him onto his back and shifts so that she's lying on top of him completely, but it's purely so that she has his full attention. He blinks up at her with wide eyes that tell her although they're married; he still wonders if he's good for her." A post-ep for 7X06


**A/N: A post-ep fic for 7X06. A whole lot of fluff to overcome an insecurity mixed with some smut, because well, it's me. Ha. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, but I love the writers even more now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Worthy of My Love<strong>

* * *

><p>A trail of clothes leads from the entrance of the back of the house to the master bedroom. White mixes with black to create a story of a bride and groom, desperate to just be. The small handful of meaningful guests are long gone, leaving the newly-weds with the privacy they've been craving. The wedding was incredible, a small piece of perfection that will forever hold a special place in their hearts. And although neither of them has voiced it allowed, it was the wedding they both wanted more than anything.<p>

Their first, perfectly planned wedding had been a disaster, leaving both with the empty feeling of that day. Truthfully, if the details were looked at, the lost day fits perfectly into their story of coming together. They've never been about perfection because well neither of them is, and it's their imperfections that make them so perfect together. They never needed the big hoopla of a wedding, they just needed a minister, their family and of course, each other.

Kate's body is pressed against his so firmly there's not even an inch of space between them. Her warmth seeps through every part of him. They've been naked since they walked into the house after waving their loved ones goodbye. They've caressed, held on to and worshipped each other, but they've yet to make love as husband and wife. Making love is nothing new for them, in fact it's the one thing they are perfect at, but each knows that this time will be different.

Their lips meet in a languid kiss, and the passion ignites from the inside, taking hold and spreading throughout until the only thing that matters to either of them is becoming one as husband and wife—well almost the only thing.

Kate's breathless when she pulls away, but this question has been on the tip of her tongue for hours and before they consummate their marriage, she needs to know—needs to hear this story from her writer-husband.

Castle knows something's bothering her, knows there's something she's been—very loudly—not asking him.

"Kate, what is it?"

She hums but he knows she's already on the verge of telling him. "There's something that I need to know, something that I think I need to clear up for you—after you clear it up for me that is."

He nods, giving her the push to continue.

"When you handed me the medallion after you regained consciousness, you gave me a warning. What did you mean by it?"

She catches the shift in his body language immediately, but she doesn't let him look away. They're married now, openness is the only option.

"When I picked up the medallion, I was still thinking about your comment of 'not being ready for someone else's perfect day' and in that moment I wanted so badly to have a redo of our wedding. But then I started thinking that maybe you would've been better off I wasn't in your life. I was thinking maybe I really was bad for you and I wondered what your life would be like had we never met. That's what my alternate-reality experience consisted of."

She's forceful when she rolls him onto his back and shifts so that she's lying on top of him completely, but it's purely so that she has his full attention. He blinks up at her with wide eyes that tell her although they're married; he still wonders if he's good for her.

"You listen to me, Richard Castle. I meant every word that I said to you in my vows. From the moment I met you my life has been extraordinary. You are good for me because you make me better. There's no way in hell that my life would be better without you in it. I was miserable before I met you and I would still be miserable without you."

She's had enough talking then and she surges forward, kissing him with so much love and emotion that he could weep with how much he loves her. He lets the feeling of her lips erase any doubt he still has and he knows she senses when he finally believes her.

Pulling away from him she looks into his eyes, softly tracing her thumb over his face.

"Don't you ever think anything like that again. You a worthy of me, of my love and I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you."

She lets him flip them back over and press her into the mattress and she knows that even with everything that happened, this was worth the wait.

There's no patience for foreplay, the need to be connected to each other, body and soul consumes them both. Kate wraps herself around him, parting her legs so that he can settle between them and when he presses against her she lets the emotions take control.

The warmth of his body leaves hers momentarily and she blinks through misty eyes to see where he's going. He's reaching for the drawer by the bed and she remembers that she's yet to give him the gift she's been planning. She reaches for his hand, stilling him so that he comes back to her.

He looks confused until she raises her hips and the engorged tip of him starts to press into her.

"Oh god, Kate—wait don't we need…"

She silences him with her lips, swallowing his questions until he relaxes enough so that he slides the rest of the way inside her.

"This is my gift to you, I don't want anything between us the first time we make love as husband and wife, in fact, I was thinking maybe we could stop using condoms all together."

She sees the moment it registers on his face and he presses into her a little harder. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She laughs, "I'm saying that with the exception of our first night together, we've always used condoms along with my birth control. I stopped taking the pill as of today."

He rocks into her a few times, eliciting a gasp from both of them because as good as it's always been; this is something completely different, and so much more.

"Are you sure—you want to start trying to…"

She cuts him off again because Castle doesn't usually ramble while they're doing _this _and she's way past waiting to celebrate their marriage. But then a thought crosses her mind and she can't help but ask.

"We've waited for so much; maybe it's time to stop waiting. I mean, only if—is that something you still want?"

"There's nothing that I wouldn't want with you, Kate." His voice is higher than usual, still manly, but showing the amount of emotion he's feeling.

"Care to show me then?" She rolls her hips with her words and he groans.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Castle."

He rocks into her with purpose, setting up a pace that quickly draws them closer to the release they both crave. She's breathless, almost to the point of being unable to form words, but she manages to piece some together.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that."

He's beyond words, leaning down to connect their lips and swallow her cries. Heat and passion consume them until they're forced to pull apart to breathe, shared breaths passing between their touching lips.

It's like their first time and something completely different all at once. The wet heat of her welcomes him over and over until he hits that spot and she tightens around him, gripping him with a force that he's never felt before—because he's never felt her like this.

Her cries of pleasure mix with tears of love and he manages three more drawn out thrusts before spilling into her, filling her for the first time as husband and wife. She cries out again and he feels her walls contract around him as her second orgasm washes over her.

He doesn't want to break their connection, but there's something he wants to see, something he's never seen before—with her, not like this. He starts to slowly pull out of her and she raises herself up onto her elbows, clearly thinking the same thing. He eases out, groaning when the hot trail of his releases drips out of her, coating her entire core.

It's so erotic that he starts to harden again and he has to stop himself from thrusting back home and taking her again.

"God, Kate, I love you so much."

She's still staring down at herself, but she looks up at him with so much love and a hint of something else that he—oh, oh he knows that look. She wants him again. God he loves her.

"I love you too, Rick. Being married to you is—it's everything to me. And this wedding—this night, it means so much to me. There's no place I'd rather be. There's just one more thing that I want."

As if he would deny her anything at this point. "What's that?"

"I want to make love with my husband all night long, because you're my husband, and I'd say that type of accomplishment deserves a whole lot of celebrating, don't you?"

The way she quirks her eyebrow at him, that salacious look on her face, he really is the luckiest man in the world. "If I'm worthy of that much celebrating, then I say there's nothing I want more than to spend this entire night and the rest of my life making love to you, Katherine Beckett Castle, my wife and love of my life."

She flips them over with a move so fast, it temporarily knocks the breath out of Castle.

"Castle, you being worthy was never an issue. I'm going to repeat this again because I need you to believe it. You're worthy of my love."

And then she proceeded to prove it, over and over again.

* * *

><p><em>Would love to hear your thoughts. xo<em>


End file.
